


The Courage or The Fall

by finnbuddy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Guy Abby, F/M, Making Out, My first fic, Slight Accidental Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnbuddy/pseuds/finnbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong?” She asked, hurriedly. “Uh…” Bellamy hesitated, pointing behind her. She turned quickly, wanting to see what could wipe away such a smile. Her face dropped. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage or The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, like ever. I hope you enjoy it, but it sucks and I know it does. I don't know if Im gonna post a second part. I'm still unsure. :/
> 
> I don't have a beta, so sorry about that!
> 
> The title is from the song 'The Courage or The Fall' by Civil Twilight <3
> 
> Love that song ^^ and band!!
> 
> Well, read away, little bagels ;)

Clarke hopped up onto the nearest table that she was stood by and watched as Bellamy flicked through a book - that he found on one of the tables - he held in his hand. She propped her elbows up onto her knees, and her head into her hands, just silently staring. Thinking.

She still has a lot to learn about the elder boy stood just slightly over a foot away. He's still somewhat a mystery, though she has time - they have time. Time to learn all about each other, the things that they both like, the things that they both loathe, and the little things that stick just inbetween. Whether he likes art and history as she does, or sports. Even the kind of music that he likes. Hell, she wouldn’t mind knowing his favourite colour. She bets it something like yellow, or maybe orange. 

A small smile slowly made its way onto her face at the thought. The thought of him only wearing darker shades of colours, but secretly loving the brighter, more outgoing of the bunch.

A voice interrupts her train of thought, “what’s made that smile, Princess?” Bellamy said, smiling softly.   
“Huh? What… oh. Nothing.” Clarke stuttered out quickly. Bellamy raised an eyebrow, staring at her suspiciously. “Nothing.” she repeats, grinning. She grabs at the hem of his brown henley, pulling him in slowly between her legs. She reaches her hand up to his hair whilst the other makes its way under his shirt at his hip, making him shudder at the feeling of her cold fingertips. Once adjusted and smiling, Bellamy slides both of his arms around Clarke’s lower back. He drops the forgotten book behind her, moving in to kiss at her soft, full-looking lips. 

The kiss started off slow and tender, even a little chaste, but it soon escalated. From 15 miles per hour, to 80 within the matter of seconds, their tongues had met, swiping against each other hungrily. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just reviling in one another. Eventually, Bellamy pulled away from Clarke lightly, pulling at her bottom lip with blunt teeth, sucking carelessly. Pulling him in closer, Clarke dug her nails into the muscle of Bellamy’s waist, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself from letting out a groan that had built up in his throat. 

“Oh, gross. I did not need to hear and see that!” 

Clarke and Bellamy broke apart almost instantly, staring at the two figures that had just walked in the door. Raven staring disapprovingly, whilst Jasper disgustedly. 

“I - Uh…” Bellamy began, but nothing else came out of his mouth.

“Really? My work bench?” Raven accused. “How far were you willing to let that go if we hadn’t interrupted you?” she asked, eyebrows raised though not actually expecting an answer. Clarke and Bellamy just stood there, awkwardly trying to readjust their clothes whilst Jasper sniggered at the sight in front of him.

Sighing, Raven turned it down a notch, “Look, I know it’s hard to find somewhere where you can actually be together since everybody else arrived, but that does not mean you can dirty up my work station!” 

“We know. Sorry, Reyes” Bellamy said weakly as he pulled Clarke closer to him, so he could hide his smug little smirk in her golden locks. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Blake” Raven counteracted, moving towards her table. Once Jasper had gotten himself under control, both Bellamy and Clarke moved closer towards the door, swapping places with Jasper and Raven.

“Have you still not told your mom?” Bellamy shook his head, answering Jaspers question, even though it was aimed at Clarke. “Man, now I really wish I had taken Monty up on that bet.” Jasper whined.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Jaspers comment, but she had the faintest hint of a smile on her face, giving away that she wasn’t actually annoyed. 

Some of the remaining hundred had a wager on how long it would take for Bellamy and Clarke to tell Abby and the others about their relationship. It wasn’t a secret held from either of them, they just chose to ignore it. 

“She thinks Bellamy is a bad influence on me as friends, I’m not sure how she’ll react to us actually being together.” Clarke finally spoke, thus joining the conversation. “Man, that sucks.” Jasper said, exaggerating the word ‘man’. That just made Bellamy snort "‘sucks’ is an understatement. Clarke's mom hates me."

Even though Bellamy put that out there, he doesn’t seem to mind all that much because he has Clarke. They’ve been together for a while now. Quite a while before the Ark had made its unexpected presence on Earth actually, and no one can take that away from him (Well, nobody except for Clarke, obviously). Clarke slips her fingers into Bellamy’s hand, interlocking them and mutters something that sounded a lot like her berating her mother. He huffs out a breathy laugh and looks at Clarke “It’s fine, Princess. I don’t mind.” He says, kissing the side of her head.

He wouldn’t say that he’s in love with Clarke just yet, but he is far from just liking her. 

“I’m glad that you two are still together and all, but we” gesturing between herself and Jasper “have lots of work to do so, could you…” Raven trailed off. 

Clarke chuckles at Ravens subtleness and they started to leave, hands still locked together. They were almost through the doorway when Raven touched Clarke’s wrist, intending to stop her. Clarke told Bellamy to keep on going, that she would catch up and he nodded in understanding, separating their hands. Clarke turned to face Raven, waiting.

“I’m happy for you guys” she stated after a little while, thinking about what her next words would be. “No matter what Abby says, everybody is rooting for you guys” she says confidently. “Well, everybody that knows” she laughed.

“Thanks, Raven. Means a lot” Clarke said before pulling her into a hug. Clarke pulled away, smiled, and started towards catching up with Bellamy. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Clarke was halfway down the corridor when she noticed Bellamy waiting for her outside. He had his back turned to her, hands on his hips. She smiled widely and picked up her pace. 

She couldn’t even say that anything that she felt for him was remotely platonic anymore, because it’s the truth. She is completely head over heels for the guy stood ahead of her. If there was only one thing that she was thankful of Earth for, it would be Bellamy Blake and one day, she’s going to make sure he knows it.

She had the widest grin on her face as she reached Bellamy, sliding her hands around his waist to rest on his stomach. She smushed her face into his back giggling because she had actually made him jump a little. He recovered from the scare quickly and managed to turn around whist in her grip. Clarke rearranged her arms so that they were around his back and Bellamy leant forward resting their foreheads together, hands on her hips.

“Hey, Princess” he murmured. 

“Hey, baby” she beamed.

“So,” Bellamy began, “that wasn’t the least bit mortifying” he said with a small embarrassed smirk. “Oh, god. Please can we never mention that again” Clarke stated, blushing. Bellamy started to chuckle at his girlfriends embarrassment, finding her blush adorable. “Gladly” he replied, leaning down for a kiss which Clarke happily accepted, eyes fluttering closed.

When they broke apart, breathing in each others breath, Bellamy’s face split into a huge toothy grin. Clarke’s heart clenched at the sight. She was still coming to grips that she could actually make Bellamy look so happy and unharmed so easily. She really could love this guy in the matter of weeks. Hell, maybe even days. And you know what, she was excited about it.

Unfortunately though, as fast as the smile had come, it left. Did she do something wrong? Oh god, she did, didn’t she?

“What’s wrong?” She asked, hurriedly. “Uh…” Bellamy hesitated, pointing behind her. She turned quickly, wanting to see what could wipe away such a smile. Her face dropped. 

Disappointment on her face, frown set in. “What the hell is going on?” Abby asked, disbelieving.

Oh shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Probably not! Hahahahaha!  
> Thanks for reading it though, if you did read it!
> 
> I don't know if I'm gonna do a part 2 like I said up top. So... :/
> 
> Byeee XD


End file.
